A Blood can be Sweeter but Deadly
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Two girls had done watching their favorite TV series getting ready for bed but all of sudden the was an Earth quake that led them towards the great evil that believes to be gone forever thirsting for revenge being held as prisoners, can these girls stop his plan or else one girl can turn his heart from stone to warmth along the other one having feelings for the other girl. OCX OC


_**Chapter 1 Earthquake and a Bright blue Radiant**_

_**Hannah POV**_

I finished putting my pajamas on which is blue pants with white tank top getting ready for the slumber party with my friend. I walk out my bedroom heading my way to the kitchen making us some popcorn for the show we're going to watch getting excited since I got the DVD from the Ebay website. When the popcorn was all finished I put in a huge bowl for us to share and walked out.

"Ashley, come on. We're going to start the show!" I called getting more excited sitting down on the pillow in front of the screen.

"I'm coming hold your horses." Ashley laughed. I look over and saw her coming out having a brown hair like me but her is thicker with fair skin while I have tan and light blue eyes as mine are blue, just blue actually. I watch her as she walked towards me wearing grey pajamas pants with pink tank top and sat down by me.

"So what are we going to watch?" She asked. I smiled and grab out the DVD called Digimon all seasons.

"I got the Digimon DVD with my money on Ebay and it has all the seasons. I replied feeling more excited to watch it. Ashley laughed.

"That is so awesome, I never saw that show since I was little." I smiled and walk over to put the first DVD in before sitting down by her watching the show. We watch the season 1 and when the part Myotismon came I squeal inside being a fan of him. Ashley notices and smirked.

"He's sure is handsome devil." She whistled. I blushed a little.

"He pretty is." I answered watching him fighting off on the kids with their digimon.

"But sadly he's evil." She added. I sighed.

"Yeah but you have to admit he's a good looking for a vampire."

"Better than Edward?" We laughed of her joke and continue to watch the show eating our popcorn.

"You think it'll be cool if we're in the digimon world." I asked. She nodded while swallowing some popcorn.

"Mhmm. Really really awesome, meeting characters. How epic is that?" I giggled.

"Well I hope I can meet Myotismon." I sighed. We've watched almost all the whole seasons one by one until we took a snooze during the last season. I woke up with a start hearing the main menu blaring on. I yawned getting up and walked over to shut the TV off getting ready for bed. I bend down and shook Ashley gently trying to get her up.

"Come on Ash, it's time for bed." She moans softly opening her eyes.

"It is isn't it?" She yawned. I chuckled.

"Come on." I helped her up and we begin to make our way to my bedroom and her guest room to call in for the night but all of sudden we felt something shook but stops a second. I breathed and look around while she did the same.

"What the heck was that, an earthquake?" Ashley asked looking freaked out. I shook my head unsure.

"I don't know, it's impossible to have an earthquake. We're not even in California." Then suddenly we felt the ground rumble once again and what is worse its increasing larger hearing everything smashing.

"Come on let get under the table!" I cried knowing how to survive the earthquake from school grabbing Ashley hand. I was about to run but heard her scream in horrify.

"THE FLOOR IS BREAKING!" She screamed. I turned seeing her face pale looking down.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed looking down and gasp in shocked understanding why she's like that. Right below us the floor is breaking apart revealing a bright blue radiant as if the plate is breaking slowly.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. "We got to get out of here!" We both tried to run for the door but Ashley slipped and fall.

"HANNAH" She yelled. I grab her hand and grip the towel hanger nearby.

"Hang on! Don't let go!" I grunted using all my strength to pull her up. All around us the floor is getting all broken making the radiant grew more brightly almost blinded us.

"Pull me up!" Ashley squeaked.

"I'm trying!" I cried trying to pull her up but I heard the crackling sound seeing the towel handing breaking apart. I swallowed in fear stopping what I was doing.

"Why you stop?" I heard Ashley gasped.

"Close your eyes." I answered quietly in frighten shutting my eyes tightly and then the towel handle broke. Two of us screamed falling towards the radiant blue feeling my hair going crazy having us swallowed by the light towards our death.

_**Third person's POV**_

A batlike creature with a skull forehead and pink claws was pacing around grumbling about the cold night.

"They should be here by now or he, maybe she, ugh I hate waiting!" He complained. "Whoever it is he, she or they should be here by now." He saw the radiant blue in corner of his yellow eyes and look up seeing two girls falling from the sky screaming their heads off. "Aha! Finally!" He beamed and flaps his bat wings eagerly towards the shadow place that no one dare to across until he came upon a gloomy palace on top tower over all lands. He pants as he flew in the window towards the fireplace with a chair sitting by a dark tall man. "Boss their here! I saw them fall from the sky, it worked!" The man turn and smirked showing his fangs a little.

"Excellent, just like my planned." He glances back at the fireplace putting his hands together.

"Soon I will have my revenge on all the digimons and the human world for what they done to me ruining my triumph, and there's no one that can stop me." He chuckled malicious having his dark blue eyes flared dangerous smirking more.

_**Author's Note: Well I done it again, writing out a new story! XD I've remember watching this show when I was little and decided to try writing a story out of it. I hope you like where this is going and tell me should I continue on? If you don't like it…DON'T BOTHER READING IT AND REVIEW IT! I don't own any Digimon characters except OC aka me and Hannah belong to NightWolf1159 Enjoy! **_


End file.
